Rejected
by ReggaeHype
Summary: Zoey loves Dawn. I know it's a crappy summary but the title says it all or does it? ZoeyxDawn oneshot.


**A quick oneshot, I have no idea why I did this shipping but i did, can we get past that?**

* * *

Night had fallen, the stars were shining brightly in the sky and Zoey was leaning on the railing of the bridge admiring the river that was flowing beneath her. The river was like life and the bridge was like her, once the water passed the bridge it was gone. She looked up and as she did a star streaked across the sky leaving a feint trail behind it.

"Make a wish." A voice said from behind her, Zoey turned and looked to see Dawn approach her.

"Hey." Zoey mumbled out.

"Hey." Dawn said in her cheerful tone.

"What did you wish for?"

"To win my next contest, what did you wish for miss grumpy?"

"Nothing." She said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Was it for a boy?" The young coordinator asked in the stereotype, giddy girl voice.

"No." She said with a fake laugh.

"Tell me now!" She demanded.

"No." She repeated.

"Fine." She proceeded to tackle her friend, as she pinned her she asked again. "What did you wish for?"

'Well, you don't have many options Zoey, you can tell her or you can stay like you are which isn't such a bad choice...'

'Why are you so perverted?'

'Hey, I'm you so you're the perverted one.'

'Shut up, wait, why am I arguing with myself?'

'I don't know. I'm just a part of your conscious created to help you deal with your problems'

'Then why are you so annoying?'

'I just do what you want me to.'

"Earth to Zoey." Dawn said with a laugh as she snapped her friend out of her daze.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Tell me."

"Fine. I wished for... Well, I wished for you..." She said with another blush, she averted her gaze out of embarrassment.

"What?" She asked, she got off of her friend and sat down using her arms to support her as she leaned back.

"I wished for you."

"What did you wish for me?"

"No, not like that. I wished for you."

'Do it, now before you lose your chance.'

'No, it will ruin our friendship besides, I don't want to take away her first kiss from her, she should choose who she kisses.'

'Fine. I'll do it.'

'What?'

At that moment a force came over her and she leaned forward, her lips were pursed and she closed her eyes. Dawn looked confused as Zoey leaned in but when their lips clashed together she understood everything. They held the kiss, neither side wanted it to end, the forbidden love, the unrequited passion.

They slowly broke apart and opened their eyes, a shiver went down both of their spines as they made eye contact and both started breathing heavily.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

'Yes you do.'

'Shut up, you got me into this mess.'

'Like you didn't enjoy it.'

"Don't be sorry, it was wonderful. I won't lie though, it was a surprise."

"That's a relief. So are we together now or what?" She asked hopefully.

"That's the thing, I like you and all and I still want to be friends but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm straight. The kiss was great and I enjoyed it but that's all it was; a kiss."

Zoey's heart almost broke in half at that instant, her mind raced with painful memories but none of them were comparable to this type of pain.

"Okay." She stated.

'That sucks, at least you got to kiss her.'

'But I wanted more, a relationship, more kisses. Now I'm alone again.'

'What about me? Do I not count?'

'You don't count, your a voice I imagine.'

'But you keep imagining me, I think we are friends, I consider us friends.'

'Well, I don't.'

'Fine, I'll go talk to your other voices.'

'Fine.'

:Deep within Zoey's subconscious.:

'Hey, guys.'

'How we doing?'

'Buenos!'

'Who's the guy in the sombrero and holding the pinata?'

'That's Johan. Don't worry, he's cool.'

'Alrighty, what's the score in the Electabuzz game?'

'2-0, Electabuzz.'

'That is gooooood.'

'Hey, how's Zoey?'

'You know, the typical stuff. She made a move on Dawn but she is not a lesbian, now she's probably crying in her room or whatever she does when she's sad.'

'Dude, aren't you her go to voice for emotional stuff?'

'Yeah, but she's always dealing with emotional stuff.'

'Yeah, you got the hard one, I just have to help her with moral decisions every once in awhile.'

'Yeah, so, what does the Sombrero guy do?'

'He helps her order at Mexican restaurants or course.'

'Oh, yeah.'

* * *

**I was planning on making this serious but I kept going with the voices thing and I have no clue where the last part came from.**

**'Or do you?'**

**'Oh, no. This isn't happening is it?'**

**'I think it is.'**

**'I guess we both have to live with it then.'**

**'I guess we do.'**

**'Buenos!'**

**'Shut up.'**

**'I hate you.'**


End file.
